The objective of this research project is to understand the relationship between the two cell types in the Lepidopteran larval insect midgut. The two cell types, goblet cells and columnar cells, electrically couple when an external current is applied. This coupling is dependent on the dietary source of the insect and the calcium concentration of the bathing solution. We are trying to understand the mechanism by which the external current effects coupling between the morphologically unlike cells and to determine if the coupling occurs also in vivo.